fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)
Bubbles is a main character is The Powerpuff Girls, and nicest of the superhero group of the same name that protects the city of Townsville from all types of threats. Before Season 1 Bubbles, along with her sisters Blossom and Buttercup, were created two months prior to the start of the season. The professor states that it was only an accident that that they were meant to stay in the artificial gestation for much longer. Instead, they were accidentally mentally born at around five years old despite the fact that they were physically teenagers. In those two months, their only visitor was a friend of the Professor's named Kathleen Keane. She read them stories and spoke fondly of the world outside the basement where Professor John Utonium would not let them leave. Eventually, Blossom and her sisters decided to sneak out. Season 1 Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sneaked out on the day of Elliott Meyer's inauguration. They decided to watch it, not fully knowing what an inauguration was. Blossom sent her sisters to the concession stand, and decided to check out a mysterious man watching the inauguration from the rooftops. Bubbles and Buttercup were fount by Utonium and Keane, and traversed the stair just in time to see Blossom break Mr. Grant's wrists. Tyler Osborn arrived before they could leave unnoticed. Elliott Meyer requested that Sarah Bellum bring the girls down so he could publicly introduce to the world the girls that saved his life, even naming them 'The Powerpuff Girls.' Not long after, feral dogs sent by the 'higher power' attacked Keane and Utonium. Bubbles and her sisters were successful in stopping the dogs. She remained behind at Keane apartment to ensure the dog did not move. Later, the girls were taken to the park to play Frisbee, where they showed off their ability to fly, and showed off their ability to fight crime effectively against the Amoeba Boys. However, Bubbles let her opponent, Junior, know that she did not intend to hurt his out of dislike. Kathleen Keane insisted that they be enrolled in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Bubbles was the first to notice that she and her sisters were much taller than the 0other students, and she felt out of place. However, her fears were placated when she discovered her love of coloring. She and Buttercup were forced to locate Blossom, who skipped class, and Bubbles convinced Blossom to stop watching Justin Bradley, Keane's TA, from the sidelines and talk to him directly. Blossom was unable to do so, and continued to watch Justin from afar, even when he took a break from Keane's class, causing a rift between her and Buttercup that Bubbles did not want to get in between. She noticed Jeremy Flint's disappearance as well as took over watching Tom Seaton to ensure he did not sneak off while her sisters argued. Bubbles went with Blossom to investigate Priscilla Moore's home, asking why she was not over Justin Bradley. Blossom did not have a direct answer. Inside, Bubbles pointed out the inline skates that were being technologically modified before hiding in the closet from Priscilla's return. As a distraction, Bubbles ran out first, and Priscilla saw the blue flash of light. With her distracted, Blossom ran out unnoticed. The following day, on Priscilla's words, Justin came back to Pokey Oaks and confronted Bubbles. He put her in time-out and confiscated her phone to use to call Blossom, who had run before Justin could catch her. Blossom met with Justin at the Corner Shop where Justin told her and her sisters about Priscilla's oddities. Bubbles and Buttercup left to interrogate Candace and Lacey, where they learned about The Representative. Bubbles and Buttercup again met with Justin at the Corner Shop where Buttercup suggested that Blossom go undercover on a double date to goad Priscilla, and Bubbles corrected pointed out that her suggestion was only out of spite. Regardless, Bubbles was conflicted when Blossom refused. Buttercup wound up going in Blossom's place, but Bubbles ditched her to follow who she thought was Jeremy Flint outside, but to no avail. Bubbles was losing confidence in herself and tried to distance herself from Blossom and Buttercup's constant arguing over leadership. When they fought over supremacy at First National Bank, Bubbles opted to head to Millennium Park in search of Flint, where she meant opposition from the local homeless who refused to divulge Flint's location. Zachary found her there and convinced Bubbles to give Buttercup his phone number, although she thought he was wasting his time. That night, Tyler Osborn suspended her and her sisters from fighting crime due to the events at First National Bank. Not long after, Blossom and Buttercup got into a fight at Pokey Oaks and, despite her attempts at stopping it, Buttercup accidentally shoved Blossom on top of Charlotte. Miss Keane, in response, suspended them from school. Bubbles spent the remainder of the day at Millennium Park, still in search of Jeremy Flint. By the end of the day, she reserved herself to wallowing on a bench and began talking to a young man with a kind voice who tried to cheer her up. The young man, however, revealed himself to be Jeremy Flint, not realizing who he was talking to. Bubbles happily told him he was under arrest, but a nearby homeless woman correctly pointed out that she no longer had the authority to make arrests. Bubbles, unwillingly, let him go and returned to wallowing on the bench alone. Bubbles was are first reluctant to join her sisters when Meyer texted her to meet them in the woods outside of Townsville. She arrived with an unwilling demeanor. She was quiet when Buttercup yelled at Blossom for waiting for a call from Justin. She backed Blossom up in their first attack on Norman Lumpkins, but retreated without question when Blossom called it. Bubbles found David Wilson following them and Blossom immediately incorporated him into her plan. The four of them walked until they found Lumpkins' cabin. Inside, they found his surveillance screen and rank of gun. Bubbles lamented as she looked at the guns and was the first to notice that Lumpkins was holding Justin hostage on the screen. As per Blossom's new plan, Bubbles went out first, distracted Lumpkins, and urged Justin to run from Lumpkins. He did and Blossom protected him from the bullets. Once Justin was safe, Bubbles immediately took him home and left Blossom and Buttercup to finish off Lumpkins. Bubbles stayed with Blossom at the hospital until she was released. When she arrived home, she was shocked to find Melanie Reenie living there, but remained silent as the others argued. Later, Osborn told them to meet him at the community center to meet a motivational speaker named Bridget Kay. The girls were tasked with protecting her to see if they could be reinstalled as heroes. Bubbles told Bridget that she admired her speech after hearing her practice and later remained on alert after finding out about Cole Wakefield. That night, Cole crashed Bridget's speech and Bubbles remained on the sideline when Bridget put a gun to her head and as Cole somehow diffused the situation with insults. Bubbles was called personally by Tyler Osborn to tell her sisters that they were all reinstated as heroes and that their first mission was to search the house of Tom Seaton, who had just escaped prison, for any clued to his location. They broke in that night and went to searching but quickly found nothing. Her sisters gave up, but Bubbles continued searching until finding a video of Seaton on his desktop computer. After gathering her sisters, she played the video, which consisted of Seaton deriding any attempts to find or capture him before he completed his job. Blossom angrily proclaimed Seaton's imminent capture. After Blossom had been contacted by Justin pertaining to some 'urgent news', Bubbles and Buttercup pressed her about it until she finally revealed that Justin had asked her to prom, but only as a plan to bait Priscilla Moore back to Townsville. Despite this, Bubbles immediately expressed her support and urged Blossom to accept Justin's proposal, even though Utonium was vocally against it. Although Keane initially opposed the idea, Bubbles continued to support it, and even Keane joined her when she found that Utonium was against it. Blossom finally agreed to give Justin an answer that night. Bubbles and her sister patrolled that night while Blossom stalled for time before seeing Justin. They were called to Meyer's office, when they were introduced to Stavros Stanisopoulos a small business owner. The girls were sent to retrieve a man named Bruno Johnson, who had broken his contract with Stavros. Bruno agreed to return to Meyer's office, where Meyer took the contract for review. Bubbles sided with Stavros in the intervening argument between the men, believing that Bruno had an obligation to protect him from corporate schemes since he promised to do it. Meyer eventually said they were both at fault, and Blossom left to refuse Justin's invitation to prom. Blossom continued to spend time with Justin and the band in her off time and began to take an interest in learning the drums from Gina-Marie, who was less enthusiastic about explaining basic things about music to Bubbles, who was completely ignorant. On the day before prom, the group was discussing Justin's love song when Jeremy Flint came in to rob the Corner Shop. She and Buttercup cornered him, but Bubbles decided to let him go when she decided to instead intervene on the argument that Gina-Marie and Zachary were having. At prom the following night, Bubbles was caught unaware when mercenaries hired by Priscilla Moore, led by Roger Hillenburg took everyone in the building hostage and dispersed them into rooms so Priscilla could be alone with Blossom and Justin. Blossom was in a room with Meyer, Brooklyn Tanner, and Lucas Neuwirth. Blossom managed to convince the latter to in helping by sneaking out and finding out where the other hostages were. With Buttercup's help, Bubbles freed to hostages while Blossom defeated Priscilla. A few days later, Bubbles went with her sisters to meet with Zachary and Priscilla at the Corner Shop. They spoke about Justin being in the hospital for the next few weeks with a broken rib before Buttercup outed Zachary and Gina-Marie as dating. Bubbles thought it was cute,l and Buttercup immediately turned the conversation to Bubbles, claiming that she had a crush on the blond thief which she vehemently denied. Two days later, she and her sisters went to the OZ strip club in downtown on the word of Tyler Osborn that Tom Seaton had been spotted. Upon arrived, Seaton did not run. Instead, he immediately began revealing things about the Powerpuff Support Team, which she and her sisters were previously kept uninformed of. Bubbles wanted to hear him out, and was saddened that the adults had been keeping secrets from them, which was proven was a team of Gangreen Gang members led by Desmond Callahan forced them to retreat. The girls crashed a PST meeting immediately afterward. Utonium confirmed what Seaton had said and promised to explain everything after the Gangreen Gang was defeated. After losing to Desmond, Bubbles and Buttercup decided to practice their fighting skills before the inevitable rematch. Bubbles gained the upper hand in her fight against Buttercup, but her sister managed to grab her when Bubbles tried to hide in the clouds and slammed her on the rooftop. Bubbles quickly recovered and turned the tables on Buttercup, pinning her down in seconds. Buttercup insisted on a rematch. She and Buttercup arrived at Millennium Park that night in anticipation of the Gangreen Gang's arrival, and she was in the mobile command van when they finally arrived. Once the barrier fell, Bubbles and her sisters ran in to rescue the hostages. After take down a few minor gang members, Bubbles felt drawn to save the hostage taken by Billy Williams. She removed the bag over his head, overjoyed to see that it was the blond thief. Billy, however, would not let his sacrifice go and grabbed Bubbles, throwing her against a tree. In retaliation, Bubbles slammed him on the ground, once from the ground and once from high in the sky. Billy was left unconscious, but Flint escaped during the fight. Bubbles continued to rescue hostages until the ritual was stopped, and watched as Blossom and Justin declared their love for each other. Season 2 One month after the ritual, Bubbles was still searching for Jeremy Flint, who Zane Gedge reported was the only person still unaccounted for after the ritual. Bubbles, along with Buttercup, managed to convince Tyler Osborn to put out an APB for Flint. Afterwards, she and Buttercup dropped in on David Wilson, who was on his way to the airport for New York City. He agreed to send them the footage he took at the ritual as soon as he arrived, but apologized for not be able to help anymore before saying goodbye. Bubbles refused to give up her search, and Buttercup had since become disillusioned with the search. She took Bubbles to see Miss Keane in an effort to get the latter to convince her to drop the search, but Kathleen's occupation with Mojo Jojo] led her not to care. Soon after, Bubbles' search paid off when she broke up a drug deal in which the buyer was Jeremy's close friend. Her hopes, however, sank, when his friend revealed that Jeremy had completely dropped off the map. The next day, Bubbles was shocked to answer a call from Elliott Meyer saying Flint was spotted making a disturbance at Andros Mall. She and Buttercup immediately responded, but did not expect to have to deal with the demon summoned by the Book of Bakamin inhabiting Flint's body. Flint froze Buttercup and began to manipulate Bubbles by telling her that Buttercup didn't like her. Bubbles was snapped free with Zane Gedge came in, infuriating Flint to disappear and level the entire building. That night, during the PST meeting, Bubbles sided with Gedge to release [[Lucas Neuwirth from prison in hopes of rescuing Flint from the demon's control. Bubbles took the rooftops to be alone where Jeremy found her and once again tried to convince her that he was on her side and her sisters would eventually leave and betray her. Bubbles refused to believe him and Jeremy disappeared as she received a call from Gedge to meet her at the mayor's office for a special assignment. At the mayor's office, Gedge showed Bubbles that Norman Lumpkins may have been responsible for a fire in Chicago and that he was now in Las Vegas. Gedge assigned Bubbles to follow Lumpkins in order to figure out what he was up to and more importantly, who he was working for. Bubbles agreed to leave as soon as possible. Bubbles arrived in Las Vegas and watched Lumpkins for over an hour at a cafe before becoming frustrated and confronting him. Lumpkins defied and and dared her to stop him. Bubbles became even more infuriated and stormed off. Later, Bubbles watched Lumpkins from her hotel balcony across the street, but was interrupted by Jeremy, who noted that she was not angry by his presence. He surmised that she is sad, but Bubbles refuses to stop being a hero. she then realized that she left Lumpkins get away and flew off in search of him. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 1) characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 2) characters Category:Females Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Bubbles